The Forgotten Memories
by C.H.W.13
Summary: A girl from Gary's past returns but he no longer knows her. She trys to help Gary to remember but fears for the worst. Dr.Rosen helps her to understand and control all of her abilities, but she's still on the run from men with guns.
1. Chapter 1: Last Few Days

**Hi there. This is my first EVER fan-fic story and I don't know if you like it, but please read it and tell me what you think. Have fun.**

* * *

><p><span>Alphas: The Forgotten Memories<span>

Chapter 1: Last Few Days.

They were all around her, they always were. The shapes, the colors, the sounds, the signals. They had been with her since she was a teenager. They were with her all the time, when she was awake and also when she was asleep, they were always there. She didn't mind them, they comforted her, and they kept her company when she had none. They were the signals of the world that they had created around them. She liked the signals; she could see, hear, read and watch things the world had done.

A noise woke her up from her sleep; it was her alarm clock, waking her up for the day ahead. She was 20 years old, nearly 21 and had her entire life to look forward to, but she barely wanted to get up at all in the mornings but she had her last few days of university left in till she could do whatever she wanted (near enough). She got up and went down stair for breakfast. She made herself a bowl of cereals and got a carton of milk out of the fridge. She poured the milk onto her cereal and put it down on the counter next to her. She turned around to put the TV on, when she realized that she couldn't find the remote.

When she turned back around, her elbow knocked the milk carton and it was falling. But just before it fell onto the floor, she had managed to catch it just in time. She caught a sigh of relief that the milk did not spill over the floor, again.

"That was close" she said to herself. She always had a quicker reaction than everyone she knew, it saved her life a few times, literally. She took her cereal over to the table when a woman came walking down the stairs towards the kitchen.

The woman looked similar to the girl, they both had brown hair and brown eyes, but that was all the similarity that they had. The woman came over to the girl and kissed her on the forehead. She then walked over to the kettle to make herself some coffee.

The woman turned to the girl that was eating her breakfast and asked, "Lucy, are you alright? You seem very quiet this morning?"

The girl, Lucy turned towards the woman and replied "I'm fine mum, honestly." Then the woman returned to finish making her cup of coffee to start a very long day.

Ten minutes later, Lucy came rushing down the stairs after finishing her breakfast, wearing casual clothes and had a bag on her shoulders. She went straight to her mum and kissed her on the cheek. "Bye mum, see you later. Love you," and before the woman had a chance to say anything back, Lucy had gone.

The woman looked at the door and shook her head slightly and smiled to herself. "Love you to baby. Have a nice day. I'll be fine. I'm not doing anything to day except shopping and cleaning and…" the woman's voice trailed off to a murmur when no one listens, but the smile still remained on her face.

* * *

><p>It took Lucy ten minutes to walk to university, she always went there early. She never liked being in a crowd full of people, especially in the morning, everyone was trying to get through the small doors of the building and into their classes. Every brake Lucy had, she would spend it in the library, trying not to draw attention to herself when she was alone.<p>

She liked being alone, there was no one to bother her about anything, and no one would ask her what was she was doing with her hands. She was waving them around in front of her and sometimes to the side of her. They were small wrist movements and her fingers twitching as she moved. This was how she could move the signals; this is how she could look at all the things people did on the computer or on their phones.

She could see what they were doing and read their messages without them knowing. She could also sometimes look at CCTV cameras that were on the street or inside buildings, she could even look into confidential files on the FBI's database or on any other law informant or even the university's computer and see what they put on them. She didn't do this often because she knew it was wrong to look into other people's personal lives but sometimes she just couldn't resist.

She was looking on the internet to see if there were any job's that for her to take. She needed a job and to work because her mother wasn't getting enough money from her jab and she also wanted to feel more grown-up than she already felt. After a few minutes of looking and finding nothing that was near home, she gave up her search and would try again tomorrow.

After she had finished all her lessons for that day, she decided to walk home. After walking around for five minutes, she stopped and had a feeling that someone was watching her. She turned around and looked hard into her surroundings she couldn't see anything that would have strike her as odd, so she carried on walking, but didn't decide to go home straight away, but had decided to walk around more first before anything else.

After half an hour of walking around, she then decided to walk home and not to tell her mother anything, again.

* * *

><p>The next morning when she had made her breakfast, she just sat here waiting for her mother to come down stairs to join her. When her mother finally came down stairs, Lucy was the first to kisser good morning. Her mother was a bit taken aback by this change in her daughter's behavior.<p>

The first thing that she could think of to ask was "Are you ok Lucy?" she said this worriedly. Lucy just nodded her head and went back up stairs to get ready for another day of work.

The day was the same as the day before, except the feeling of someone watching her, was getting stronger.

Her hand movements with the signals were getting more noticeable by the other students because she was nervous and kept looking out for whoever might look suspicious. Luckily, tomorrow was her last day, so she didn't worry about the students noticing it.

When she had finished all of her work, she decided to walk back home. When she was walking, everything seemed quiet and peaceful, in till she turned a corner and there were two large men in suits walked up to her with guns in their hands.

She stopped as soon as she saw the guns. The time it took her to notice the guns, was the time that she had reacted to running as fast as she could in the opposite direction away from them.

_Why did they have guns? Why were they pointing them at me? Why were they after me? What have I done? Did I do something bad?_ All of these questions were going though Lucy's head as she ran.

She turned a corner and had hit a dead end. The men were right behind her. She turned to face them and their guns looking straight at her. They started to walk closer, and closer, and closer. Lucy was trapped and had nowhere to go.

Then a thought came into her mind. She stood still, closed her eyes, held her breath slightly and then, there was a small ball of white-blue light around her and then the light and Lucy, were gone.


	2. Chapter 2: A Potential Alpha

**Ok, here's the second chapter. I would like to thank the people who reviwed my first chapter and hopfuly they will stay with me through my story. I am just saying that I will update my story around the weekends and not during the week. Ok, enough about me talking, here's the next chapter. Engoy:)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A Potential Alpha.<p>

Dr. Rosen was sitting in his office writing on pieces of paper, writing up on their last case. He stopped writing for a second and looked up from his work. He saw his entire team sitting in the brake room, just talking to one another. He saw Gary flicking through his own signals and paid no attention to anyone else in the room. He saw Rachel and Nina talking and laughing in a conversation he couldn't hear, but was happy that they were laughing. Then he saw Bill and Cameron play fighting and doing some moves and showing off some fight techniques to each other, to see which one of them was better. They were all happy and were an even happier as a family.

He then noticed that Gary stopped flicking his wrists and fingers and just stood staring at his signals that only he could see.

_Did he find one already? _He thought to himself and decided to get up and ask him. Once he got to the room, Gary snapped out of his trance like state and looked at him.

"Dr, Rosen, Dr. Rosen, I…I think I've found one" he said with a big smile on his face, and Dr. Rosen couldn't help but smile himself.

"Please then Gary, would you mind showing us?" he asked Gary, pointing in the direction of his office, already knowing what the answer was going to be. Gary made his way to Dr. Rosen's office and walked straight for the already open laptop on his desk. Gary looked back at his signals for a few seconds and then typed a few keys on the laptop before he stood back up to let Dr. Rosen sit down in his chair.

The rest of the team came in with Dr. Rosen also wanting to see what Gary had found. Dr. Rosen sat in his chair and everyone else huddled behind him to see what was on the screen.

It was a footage of a CCTV camera, watching an empty street. After a few seconds of watching, they saw a girl with brown hair and a bag on her shoulders walking on her own down the street. It all seemed normal at first, in till they saw her jump up, kicked herself up off a lamp post and her feet landed on top of a five foot wall, and then she jumped down on the other side of the wall and out of sight. Everyone looked at the screen in amazement.

"Gary, I think you most defiantly have found an alpha." Dr. Rosen said to Gary, and saw that his smile got even bigger on his face. "This one's Alpha ability I presume is a Hyperkinetic from what I just saw." Dr. Rosen stared at the CCTV footage again.

Cameron looked at the screen but then looked at Dr. Rosen. "So, she's like me then, a Hyperkinetic. Wait... hang on a second. Why was Gary looking for an Alpha and no one else was?" Cameron asked looking at Dr. Rosen, a little confused.

Dr. Rosen looked up at Cameron and calmly said, "Well it's no harm in trying to find and help other Alphas to understand their ability's better, Cameron. That's what we do sometimes in our spare time if we have nothing else to do. I know so far when you've been here, we've been looking for people that could be bad Alphas, and a lot of paper work, but we also try and find the good or the young Alphas and try and help them to understand their abilities. We try and help them like how we tried to help you." Dr. Rosen said looking back at the screen and watched the footage again.

All Cameron did was nod in understanding of the short conversation he just had.

Nina moved closer to Cameron and whispered in his ear playfully, "Your jealous aren't you, Cam?" she said with a smile on her face.

Cameron gave her a small smile back in her direction, but didn't look at her, and replied, "I am not jealous! And besides, I could have done that _way_ better than she did. If you want, I can prove it." He said and looked at her sideways, wanting to see her reaction and also trying not to draw to much attention to their conversation.

"No thanks Cam. I believe you." She said with a smile on her face. She pated his shoulder and walked back over behind the others to see the computer screen to look at the girl again.

"Gary, have you seen the girl do this at any other time on any other camera?" Dr. Rosen asked Gary, who was still smiling at the screen, then turned to face Dr. Rosen.

"I have been looking, but I haven't seen her do anything else yet, Dr. Rosen." He replied simply.

"And when was this footage taken, Gary?" Dr. Rosen asked, pointing at the screen and also looked up at Gary.

"This morning at 7:53 AM." Gary replied, no longer looking at the screen, but was looking through his signals again.

"Talking about time, It's getting late. Gary, I need to take you back home. I will see you all tomorrow, and hopefully, we will find this Alpha and help her. Gary, I would like you to try and keep searching for her if you will." Dr. Rosen asked politely and Gary just nodded his head and started to look through his unseen signals again.

Everyone else went to get their things and they all met up in the elevator, ready to go home and start a new day in the morning, and to find this new Alpha.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's the second chapter. Sorry if I did any mistakes. I will update next week. See you all then, and PLEASE reviwe. :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: All Sorts Of Questions

**Hi guys, soooo sorry for late update. Changed my mind. Won't update every week, I'll update asap. Sorry about that.**

**Has anyone read the story 'Shattering Glass' by theuntitled? You should, it's REALLLLLLLY good. It was one of the first stories that I read on this site. Because of that story and also a few others, I'm wrighting this story now. That story is quite an eye opener, and really get's your attention on every chapter.(Well for me anyway;D) Hope you enjoy this new chapter, it should make a little more sense in this chapter, or not. You have to read to find out. Like I said, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: All Sorts Of Questions.<p>

The next morning, Lucy had thought to ask her mother if she could stay at home but didn't want to tell her about the men from last night with their guns, it would scare her too much, but instead, decided not to say anything and just went to her last day of university before she finished.

All the way there, Lucy kept looking behind her and to her sides; she even used the signals around her to look through the CCTV cameras to make sure they were nowhere near her.

After the day had finished and everyone in the building was celebrating, Lucy started to make her way home. She was too scared to take the route she had used last night to go back home or her usual rout; she had to go a different way this time. The way she took takes around half an hour to get back home but it was a less of a chance for them to find her down this way, because she had barley ever walked that way. It was peaceful enough she thought, not that crowded, they couldn't hide from her now.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Rosen…Dr. Rosen I found her, she's over there" said a voice, a young voice from behind her.<p>

When Lucy turned around, there were four figures standing not that far from her. The person that she had heard talking was pointing at her; he looked young, maybe the same age as she was, had dark straight hair and light brown eyes.

The man that he was talking to was a lot older than he was, maybe around his mid or late 40, graying hair and wore glasses.

The other two guys were running after her, one had brown color skin, a big frame of a body and had a gun holstered under his left arm, the other guy had white color skin, a smaller frame than the other man but she couldn't see any gun on him.

_Not again!_ Lucy thought and started to run, again.

The older man ran in the opposite direction to her but the younger boy came after her as well as the two men.

Lucy turned down an alleyway to find herself in dead end.

_Grate, just my luck!_ Lucy thought to herself. She looked around to find the two men standing in front of her.

The bigger man was sweating already and looked as though he had just run for hours. The other man however was calm and didn't dare look away from her, just in case he might lose her.

They started to walk forward, and Lucy's first thought was to try and defend herself. She picked up a pipe that was on the floor next to her and then went straight for the bigger man. She had hit him harder than she thought was possible for her.

He fell to his knees and then the other guy was coming straight after him to get at her.

She swung at him to, but at the last second, he moved out of the way, missing the blow by inches. He then tried to grab for the pipe to disarm her, but Lucy managed to make him miss again by inches.

The other man as getting back up on his feet again and she would have no chance against the both of them together. She had to act quickly.

She looked around and swung the pipe around doing a full 360 degrees turn and managed to knock them both down again.

Then she heard a noise came from behind her and her instinct was to turn around and hit them to. As she turned around at the last second she stopped as she saw who it was. It was the young boy that was with them.

She was inches away from hitting him and he stood there raising his arms above him head to shield himself from the blow, but it never came.

All Lucy could do was look at him and couldn't help but think that she knew him, then it clicked, she remembered who he was.

"Gary?" was all that she could manage to whisper so only he could hear her.

The boy, Gary, looked up at her and looked confused and had no idea who she was.

Suddenly, Lucy's gaze was caught by the people now coming from the end of the alley towards her. It was the same man again; the older one of them all, but he now had two women with him this time. One was tall, had dark long hair, white color skin and had pretty features, and the other woman was shorter that the other, but had long dark hair, had coffee color skin and had really pretty eyes.

The men on the floor were now getting up, and were ready to fight again.

_What can I do?_ She thought. _Maybe they won't hurt me if I'm putting the boy's life in danger, Gary's life in danger if I do that; I would then be in control, not the!_

Lucy quickly grabbed Gary's right shoulder and used him as a shield in front of her facing the old man, and had bulled a small blunt knife from her pocket and put it up to Gary's neck using her left hand. Lucy didn't want to hurt Gary, so she didn't put it to close to his throat.

Gary was now in panic and didn't understand what was happening. His hands grabbed on to Lucy's arm that was holding his, but made no move to try and struggle free.

When Lucy did this, the old man put up his hand as if to say 'Calm Down' and his face turned to panic and worry. The women's faces seem to have mimicked his expression exactly. The two men were on either side of her, were starting to walk backwards towards the old man.

"What do you want? What do you want from me? I haven't done anything to you. Why are you after me? What do you want?" Lucy said angrily and scared at the old man, knowing now that he was in charge, as she said that, panic was getting in to her voice now and she was scared, very scared. She didn't know who they were or why they were after her.

"Please, put the knife down. No one needs to get hurt." The old man said, pleading with Lucy to drop the knife.

His voice was a lot calmer than his face, which was confusing, because she would have thought that he might not have been in this situation before, but obviously from his voice, he had.

"My name is Dr. Rosen. We are not trying to hurt or harm you in any way. We want to help you, not hurt you." He said calmly and under control. His eyes moving quickly from Lucy to Gary and back again to Lucy, making sure that she didn't hurt him. "No one wants to hurt you." He said, trying to reassure Lucy in to believing him.

"Then why were your people following me last night? And why were they carrying guns?" Lucy asked, still confused with the situation, but she still knew that she was in control.

"What are you talking about? We weren't following you last night." He replied, also confused with what Lucy just said to him.

Suddenly Lucy looked to her right and was staring at thin air. But what she could see were her signals, but one showed her a CCTV footage of the men from last night heading this way, they were heading straight for her.

She was panicking a lot more now and she wanted to go home, to be safe. Then last night came back into her mind. She had teleported back home from the alleyway last night when they were after her; she could do the same thing again now, but maybe to a different place, and she could take Gary with her, to protect him, to save him. They were nearly here. She held her grip on the knife tightly as she moved it a little bit away from Gary's neck.

"Gary, hold your breath. Hold your breath Gary, and close your eyes. This will hurt a bit." She whispered into Gary's ear softly.

Gary held his breath and closed his eyes, not knowing exactly why he did that.

After he had done that, the two men from last night were at the end of the alleyway with their guns out ready to shoot. They somehow had made a noise because Dr. Rosen and everyone else with him had turned around to face them, just in time to see them shoot, but they were too late to stop any of the bullets.

Just before it was going to hit Gary, Lucy's white-blue light of teleportation came around Gary and herself, and then they were gone.

There was nothing left but the back of the alleyway could be seen from where they had stood and the marks from where the bullets had just ended up. They were no longer in the alleyway with the others.


	4. Chapter 4: Memories Of The Past

Chapter 4: Memories Of The Past.

After the white-blue light had gone, Gary opened his eyes to see what had just happened. As he opened his eyes, he was taken aback about what he saw.

They were in a forest or a place with a lot of trees. It was breathe taking and beautiful. The sun light only just made its way through the leaves of the trees above him. Gary thought for a second and realized that the place seemed a bit familiar to him, but he didn't know why.

He looked around and saw that his signals had gone. There were no signals around him. He looked around to look for the girl who had brought him here. He wanted an explanation for how they got there.

He found her sitting on a tree that had fallen. She refused to look up at him and the knife was no longer in her hand.

"Where… where are we? There's… there's no signals. Where are the signals?" Gary asked the girl who was still sitting, not looking at him. "And you're not suppose to touch me! I don't like to be touched!" he said, a little angry, almost looking at her, but quickly looked away.

"I'm sorry about that Gary. It was the only thing I could think of. But this was the only place I could think of that your friend couldn't track you. I also thought that maybe you might remember this place?" She said, looking up at the boy that stood in front of her. Gary quickly looked around again.

_Yes; this place was familiar, but how? _Gary thought to himself.

Gary turned back to the girl and asked, "Who are you? How…how did you know my name? I…I didn't tell you my name, so how do you know it?" he said, leaning forward a little and was playing with his blue sweatband that was on his left wrist, snapping it and fiddling around with it.

The girl smiled at the distant memories that only she could remember. Then a look of regret and sadness came on her face at the thought of a few memories that she had.

"You… you didn't answer my question! Who are you and how do you know my name?" Gary asked again, he wanted to know how this girl knew his name.

The girl looked up sympathetically at him.

"Gary, the reason that I know your name is because we were friends before. And I know that you don't remember my, because I made you forget. I made you forget everything about me, for your own good. I had hurt you Gary and I couldn't live with myself knowing I could have done it again. We shared all of our secrets and never lied to one another. Well; you couldn't at that time anyway." The girl giggled a bit in the memories that she held from her past. "I'm sorry Gary, for what I did to you. I never wanted to hurt you." The girl said, now walking towards Gary but held herself back a little.

_He needed his space. He always needed his space. He never liked anyone being in his space; otherwise he gets really agitated, angry and he panics._ She thought to herself, remembering what he was like as a child. She didn't want him to get worried.

"Ok, but… but you have only answered one of my questions." Gary said, wanting to know more about her.

The girl took a deep breath and started to answer his questions.

"My name is Lucy, Lucy Jones. We were best friends since we were 5 years old. We always stood up for one another at school, because of the bullies. When we went to high school, it got worse, the bulling. And they picked on you more because of what you did with your hands. Flicking through the signals that you told me about. The shapes, the colors, people's lives all around you. You said that they comforted you, your signals. Don't you remember that?" Lucy asked, the now confused looking boy in front of her. _He looked so innocent_, she thought. _How could I have ever hurt him like that?_

Gary just looked at her. "I don't remember you, but… but I do know this place. It seems familiar somehow." He said, looking around the forest again.

"You remember this place?" Lucy said with a smile on her face, glad that he remembered something of their past together.

"This was a place where we went away from the bullies and also the signals to get some peace. You were always happy up here. Only we knew about this place, because you found it Gary, you found this place. You found it because you were trying to get away from the signals, and this was the only place that had no signals. The only place for you to have peace." Lucy said, trying to help him remember the memories that were lost from him, because of her.

"I remember this place but… but I still don't know you. I don't remember you." He said looking at Lucy again. Lucy walked slowly towards him again, and he didn't even move away this time, which eased Lucy's mind for a bit, knowing that he was comfortable with her being that close.

The last hope that she had was now gone. He didn't remember her.

_Was this good or bad?_ She thought. _Is this good for him to not remember me?_

She then remembered the other people in the alleyway with her and Gary.

"Gary, who were those people that were with you, in that alleyway? The one's that were following me." Lucy asked wanting to know who they were.

"They…they are my friends. We were trying to help you because Dr. Rosen said that we should help other Alphas to understand their abilities better." He said, not looking at Lucy in the eye.

"So… they weren't trying to hurt me? But the other men, the one's with guns, who were they, and why were they trying to kill me?" Lucy asked, now wanting to know what it was that she was getting herself into.

"I…I don't know. Maybe Dr. Rosen might now. We should ask him. We should go back." Gary said trying to figure out which way he was suppose to go.

"Wait, what did you say? You… you said something. You said the word 'Alphas'. What does that mean?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Yeah, Alphas. That's what Dr. Rosen calls us. People with special abilities. People like me and people like you." He said looking back around at Lucy.

"Ok, fine. I think it's about time I should tack you back." Lucy said and then reached for Gary's hand.

Gary saw her move her hand towards him and moved away slightly so she couldn't touch him.

"I told you, I don't like being touched." He said sharply at her.

"Gary, I need to hold your hand so I can take you back to Dr. Rosen." She said softly at him. "It's the only way I can take you back. Unless you want to walk back, do you?" she said playfully to him.

Gary thought about it for a second and decided to hold Lucy's hand.

As he touched her hand, the white-blue light came back.

Gary closed his eyes and held his breath again, waiting. Seconds later they were gone again.


	5. Chapter 5: Answers To The Questions

Chapter 5: Answers To The Questions

It had been a few minutes after the girl had taken Gary with her, and the men with guns had gone. They had used a gas bomb to escape before they had a chance of capturing them.

The only thing that Dr. Rosen could think of what to do, was to wait in the same place that Gary and the girl were last seen, hoping that they will come back.

The rest of the team stood behind him, still trying to take in what had just happened.

Bill was pacing back and forth, trying not to lose his temper or get annoyed and bored with waiting.

Cameron had his arm wrapped around Nina and the other on Rachel shoulder to comfort the both of them.

Just as Dr. Rosen turned to tell his team to make their way back to the office, a white-blue light came from behind him. When he turned, he saw Gary and the girl looking at him. He suddenly felt happy that Gary wasn't hurt.

"Gary!" he said loudly and went up to him quickly. The rest of the team followed. Nina and Rachel ran to Gary's side when Bill and Cameron walked slowly up behind the girls, just in case the other girl had second thoughts.

"Gary, are you alright?" Rachel asked, almost in tears, the sudden urge to hug him, but remembered that he didn't liked to be touched.

"Yeah Rachel, I'm fine." He said with a smile on his face, as he saw all of his friends again. "Dr. Rosen, this is Lucy. She knew me Dr. Rosen, and I didn't tell her anything. She knew me Dr. Rosen" Gary said almost excitedly.

"Gary, what do you mean that she knows you?" he asked Gary and then looked up at the girl Gary had called Lucy.

"She knew my name, Dr. Rosen, and… and I didn't tell her my name. She said she knew my name because we were friends once. She said that we were friends in high school, but I don't remember her." Gary said to Dr. Rosen.

Dr. Rosen looked at the girl, Lucy again and had a confused look on his face.

"How do you know Gary, if he doesn't know you?" Dr. Rosen asked placing himself in front of Gary and Bill and Cameron came forward, when Nina and Rachel tried to lead Gary away, who refused to move.

"Because… because I made him forget after what I did to him." Lucy said sadly, and Dr. Rosen had detected it in her voice.

"Yeah, she… she said that Dr. Rosen. She has already said that when she took me to the place, just a few minutes ago." Gary said, informing the others happily.

Dr. Rosen looked back at Gary in alarm. "What place Gary?" he asked worriedly.

"The place where I went to when I was in high school. The place with no signals, the place with trees. I remember finding that place, but… but I never told anyone about it, not even mum. And she knew, Dr. Rosen, she knew that places, _my _place." Gary replied pointing at Lucy but showed no sign of being afraid of her.

Lucy made no movement to move or to 'teleport' out of the alleyway. She just stood there, watching or maybe even waiting for something. But no one knew what it was that she was doing, or what she was going to do next.

Everyone was focused on her, watching her very intensively.

"So what, you've been stalking Gary since he was a kid. Watching him, following him everywhere and knowing every little detail of his life?" Cameron said angrily and at the same time, was protecting Gary from her line of sight.

"No. I am not a stalker, and I am not following Gary. In fact, it was you lot that were following me." Lucy said calmly and didn't dare raise her voice at them.

"Ok, so you didn't follow Gary. But then how do you know him?" Dr. Rosen repeated a question again.

"Both me and Gary have told you. We were friends back in high school, and after what I did to him, I wiped his memory about me and everything we did with each other. For his own good." Lucy said just as calmly as before, looking at everyone in turn, even Gary.

"But… but why did you wipe my memory? What did I do to you?" Gary asked, looking past Cameron's head and was now playing with his sweatband again.

"You didn't do anything to me. Like I said, I was the one who had hurt you, but you don't remember it because I made you forget." Lucy said in a slow, sweet, soft voice to Gary, who instantly stopped playing with his sweatband.

"But who can you make someone forget about you? I mean… we still remember you." Dr. Rosen said looking at his team and then back at Lucy.

"You remember because I want you to remember and I haven't hurt you yet." Lucy replied, not wanting to get near them.

"Was that a threat?" Bill asked disgustedly and both Bill and Cameron took a step forward.

"No, believe me. You'll know if I'm threatening you, and that was not a threat." Lucy replied also taking a step back away from them. "Please, I don't want to hurt anyone. Not again."

At that, Dr. Rosen looked worried again. _What did she mean about _again_? Did she mean Gary?_ He thought to himself.

"Look, I'm sorry for taking Gary and for hitting you guy's earlier, but I didn't know who you were or why you were following me, but I am telling you now, I can do a lot worse to a lot more people if you're not careful." Now Lucy said this as a threat and both Bill and Cameron stopped moving.

Dr. Rosen was now getting scared of what might happen next. He had to take charge.

"Lucy, you have a right to be scared, and you are right. We didn't tell you who we are. As I have told you, my name is Dr. Rosen and we are trying to help you." He said this in a calm voice, not wanting to know what she could do, yet. "I'm sorry if we scared you but we just wanted to talk about your ability, or well, in this case- abilities." Dr. Rosen watched her to see her reaction. He was right; she reacted just as she should have: worried and scared.

"How do you know I have more than one ability? I know you saw my teleporting but what else did you see?" Lucy said, looking back and forth through all of the faces looking at her.

"Well, I know you have a quicker reaction and flawless aim than any average person. But I can't see why you would say that it is so dangerous. You can't hurt a lot of people with that." Dr. Rosen said in a voice that tried to tell her the truth about herself. "That ability makes you a 'Hyperkinetic'. With help, you could be better at controlling it." Dr. Rosen said trying to make her to calm down, which was working.

Lucy looked at them all and then settled her eyes on Dr. Rosen, and then she started laughing.

Dr. Rosen looked at her in a confused look. _Why was she laughing?_ He thought to himself.

Lucy stopped laughing and looked back at Dr. Rosen. "You don't know do you? What I am capable of. You only know of two of my abilities. I have a lot more than that." She said in a happy voice, looking at their reaction to her laughing.

"What do you mean more than _two_ abilities? How much more do you have?" he asked, now getting a little worried of what she was _actually_ capable of?

Everyone was starting to get worried now. Bill and Cameron took a few steps back, away from her.

"Even _I_ don't know for sure. I've lost count. So…I'm guessing you haven't met anyone like me before then? I figured just as much. What makes you so sure you can help me, when you don't even know what it is that I am capable of?" She fixed her gaze on Dr. Rosen as if she was looking into his soul or was trying to read his mind.

_Is one of her abilities able to read minds, or is she just trying to make me think this?_ Dr. Rosen asked himself, not wanting her mind-reading ability to be true.

"You are right Lucy. I have never met anyone else with more than one ability, but I have to say… I am very fascinated of what other abilities you have?"Dr. Rosen asked her, fascinated and a little scared at the same time.

Lucy saw that he sounded a little worried, and the others didn't seem any better. She had scared them or was terrified of her.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt anyone. If you want to talk in your office building, I'm happy enough talking there. Or if you want, we can stay out here, waiting for _them_ to come back an open fire again?" she asked. She had obviously gotten their attention as they started to look around them again.

"Fine, we will talk at my office. It will indeed be safer there than it is here." Dr. Rosen replied, looking around for a second and then looked back at Lucy.

Lucy then had a smile on her face, as she started to walk with them back to their van.


	6. Chapter 6: Job Offer

**I'm so so SOOOO sorry for the really late update. Been REALLY busy and had a lot to do. As an apology to my lateness, here is the next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Job Offer<p>

Back at the office, Dr. Rosen led Lucy to his office and offered her to sit in the chair at the end of his desk.

Bill and Cameron walked behind her to Dr. Rosen's office door and then went back to their offices, quietly.

Lucy took her seat and waited for Dr. Rosen to talk and ask the many questions that had to be answered. Dr. Rosen started writing on pieces of paper, not looking at Lucy. Lucy just waited patiently for the older man to say something, but the room stayed quiet.

Dr. Rosen stopped writing and looked up at the young Alpha sitting opposite him. _She looks really young, probably still in school._ Dr. Rosen thought to himself.

"How old are you Lucy?" he asked concerned that she might be too young.

"I'm 20 years old, why? Why does my age matter in this?" Lucy replied, a little angry and confused at the same time.

"Do you work or go to school?" he said, not giving anything away just yet.

"I just finished University today and I have been looking for a good paying job, but there's nothing for me out there yet. Why? Are… are you giving me a job offer?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him, not looking too convinced.

"Well, yes, and no. Yes because you are clearly an Alpha and that you are of age to work here. On the other hand, no, because I don't know what your Alpha abilities are capable of and I don't want _anyone_ on my team to get hurt." He said concerned and kept eye contact with Lucy to show that he meant it and was not joking.

"I understand what you're saying, but I wouldn't hurt anyone, unless I feel as though my life or my friend's is being threatened. I have a short temper, but I'm trying to improve it. But when I do lose it, I would hit the wall, in the end, you'll only end up with only half a wall left." Lucy said truthfully and giggled a little at that. Dr. Rosen nodded in understanding and also gave a small smile then looked back down at his papers.

"Well then, I might as well help you with that then." He said, looking back up at Lucy to see her reaction. A big smile came over her face at the news.

"I've… I've got the job?" she asked, breathless. She couldn't believe what was happening to her.

"Well, that's if you want it. I am not lying to you when I say this; it _can_ get dangerous on this job, even when you think it's safe. You never know what could happen. But first I need to know what abilities you have and what they are capable of, before you can get the job. Ok?" he explained to the happy Alphas sitting in front of him.

"Well… I still don't know the full extent of my own abilities and what they are capable of yet. I'm still trying to get use to the new ones I've got." She said quickly and excitedly.

"What do you mean '_new ones_'?" Dr. Rosen asked, picking up on what she said.

"I think one of my abilities is to take other Alphas abilities. It's what happened to Gary in high school." Lucy explained slowly this time.

Dr. Rosen saw that she was no longer looking at him, but at her hands as if in shame at a memory she held, held something about Gary.

"What happened Lucy? What happened at high school with you and Gary?" he asked, now leaning forward in his chair, wanting to hear her every word.

Lucy still looked at her hand and took in a deep breath as if to steady herself.

"We were only 15 at the time. We knew each other since we were children. We stood up for one another. Well… mostly my standing up for Gary, but he did try a few times." Lucy smiled at this memory but as soon as it came, it was gone again. "Once we moved to high school, things got out of hand. We were being bullied every day and it was always a challenge for me not to lose my temper. Whenever they were picking on Gary, I would stand up for him. Whenever they would hit him, I would take the beating so Gary never did. But… but sometimes whatever I did, it wasn't good enough and they would hurt Gary."

A tear slowly crept its way down Lucy's cheek, but she did nothing to get rid of it, or even notice it. None the less, she carried on.

"And one day, they took it too far, and I… I couldn't stop it. I hurt them. I even killed one of them without knowing what I was doing. But after that day, Gary was just afraid of me and… and he was never the same around me again after that day. It hurt him too much. _I_ hurt him too much. So… so I wiped his memory so he wouldn't feel any more pain and hurt. It was hard to walk past him at school without feeling guilty and ashamed of what I did to him. But after what happened, they didn't bully Gary nor I after that. They left us alone. But there had to be a life taken for them to see that. I hated myself every day for what happened, and I could _never_ put Gary through that again."

After a few minutes of absorbing what the young girl had said sank in, Dr. Rosen took a deep breath and looked at Lucy again, this time with concerned in his voice as well as on his face.

"How did it happen Lucy? What did you do to them?" he asked, not daring to look away from her, in case he misses something important. Lucy took another deep breath and explained what happened.

"One of my powers was to control the Elements. Water, Fire, Earth, Air and Life itself, they were what I could control. One of them, the boys I mean, one was drowning, one of them burning, one of them buried, one of them suffocating and the last… the last one just fell. He just stopped breathing. After they all fell unconscious, I just ran. I didn't do anything else, just... just ran. I sometimes can't control my abilities and it goes out of hand. But Gary found out. He _saw_ what I did to them, and… and… I didn't want him to remember me like that. It was _killing_ him knowing what I did to them, thinking I would do the same to him. I didn't know what else to do." After she finished, a few more tears fell down her soft face, but she never, not once, looked at Dr. Rosen.

"That must have been hard for you to do." Dr. Rosen asked the young girl who by now, snapped her head up to look at him, shocked at his words. "Not many Alphas, let alone, _people_ at your age back then would have done what you did."

"W-What? _Killing_ someone. You think I'm _happy_ that I killed someone?" Lucy asked a little shocked and angry.

"No, no I didn't mean that. I meant giving up your best friend to save him from the pain, the memory of what happened. Not many people would have done that for him. You were probable the _only_ true friend that Gary could have relied on back then. He's very lucky to have had you as a friend, you know that?" Dr. Rosen said and Lucy's expression turned back to neutral, if not, a little smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"What other abilities do you have Lucy?" Dr. Rosen asked, putting them back on track of what they had come here to do.

"Well, um… I have that 'Hyperkinetic' thing you said I had, also I can make people do thing I want them to, but only small thing and also wipe their memories, like what I did with Gary. Um… I can do extremely complex mathematics and also understand 6 different languages without learning them. I can teleport, and I can also see signals of frequencies and sound waves of any electrical device. But I think one other ability I have is to take other Alpha abilities, somehow. That's what happened with Gary. I took the signal ability from him." Lucy said, and looked at Dr, Rosen to see his expression, which was hidden well on his behalf.

"That's a lot more than I expected. I think I can help you with most, if not; all of those abilities, but it will take time. Now, do you have any problems with anything? I know you have a high temper, but what else do you have?" Dr. Rosen asked, his pen hovering over his paper, ready to write down anything she said.

"I have trust issues. Always have. I also cannot _stand_ people lying to me. I also have OCD but not to extreme, thank God, but at times it does get even on _my_ nerves." Lucy smiled a little at that and looked up at Dr. Rosen again, waiting to see what he had to say.

"Well, if that's all, when do you think you can start?" Dr. Rosen asked, but kept his face normal, not showing his happiness too much.

"I can start whenever you want. But… can I ask you a question first?" Lucy asked, looking a little scared at first, as if a child asking its teacher a question for the first time.

"Yes, you may." Dr. Rosen replied leaning back in his chair, putting his hands together as if very interested in what she had to ask.

"Those men, back in the alley, who were they? Why were they after me?" she asked, her voice shaking a little, but not that noticeable, but to Dr. Rosen, it was.

He inhaled a deep breath slowly and he exhaled his breath just as slow, trying to think of what to say. "I don't know, Lucy. I honestly don't know who they were or what they wanted with you. If I knew, I would tell you." Dr. Rosen replied truthfully.

Lucy nodded and got up from her seat and went to the door. But before she left the room, she turned back around to face the older man watching her every move from behind his glasses, and nodded at him in a way as if to say 'thank you'. This was confirmed when she said "Thank you" to him, almost a whisper, and turned back around and left the room.

Dr. Rosen looked back down at his papers and he let a small smile creep onto his face and continued writing, his thought now occupied with his work, as well as the young Alpha.

* * *

><p><strong>And again, a HUGGE THANK YOU to EVERYONE who has Favorited and Alerted this story. I will love you all EVEN MORE if you review and say your opinion about this story. Say if I'm going off-track or something makes NO sence WHATSOEVER, tell me and I'll MP you back with an answer and <strong>**hopefully sort things out.**


End file.
